staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Września 2009
TVP 1 05:45 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Dimitris jedzie do szkoły (DIMITRIS FILES AWAY); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Grecja (2003 06:20 Wyższość uczuć (At Sachem Farm) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 08:00 Tydzień 08:30 Domisie - Domisiowa niezapominajka; program dla dzieci 09:00 Teleranek; magazyn dla nastolatków 09:30 Młoda godzina - Łowcy smoków - Spotkanie trzech księżyców, odc. 13 (Conjunction of Three Moons); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007) 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Noce i dnie - odc. 12/12 - A potem nastąpi noc - txt str.777; serial TVP 14:15 Biblia - Genezis - Od Stworzenia do Potopu (The Bible - Genesis - The Creation and the Flood) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Włochy, Francja (1994) 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Kukułka (Cuckoo) - txt str.777 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 16:50 EUROexpress; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 14 - Powołanie - txt str.777;(również w TVP HD); serial kryminalny TVP 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 78; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Samotny detektyw Tośka, odc. 26 (Darby, Solo Slenth); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 1/4 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Sztuka rozstania (Get Over It) - txt str.777 81'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 22:50 Sześć stopni oddalenia - odc. 12 (Six Degrees ep. 12); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:45 Uczta kinomana - Między piekłem a niebem (What Dreams May Come) 108'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1998) 01:35 Kolekcja kinomana - O Angliku, który wszedł na wzgórze, a zszedł z góry (Englishman Who Went Up a Hill But Came Down a Mountain, The) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 03:05 TELEZAKUPY 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:00 Nie tylko dla pań - Europa XXL - epidemia nadwagi (Europe XXL. Obesity: The Underestimated Epidemic) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 06:55 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 56; serial dokumentalny TVP 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 676; serial TVP 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 296 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 297 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:15 Kocham Cię Polsko - Stawka większa niż życie 09:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (52) Michał Chorosiński i Dominika Figurska 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Słoń domowy - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:35 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Milczenie pszczół (Silence of Bees) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Islandia "Rejkiavik" (38); magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Człowiek w żelaznej masce (Man in the Iron Mask) 100'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1976) 13:50 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 6 "Mocne papiery"; felieton 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1661 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1058 Ciąża Tomka; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2009 (1) 16:05 Kocham Cię Polsko - Czterej Pancerni 16:08 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 1 "Czas walki zbrojnej"; felieton 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 374 Pogoda na jutro; serial TVP 17:05 Czas honoru - "Walka z okupantem"; felieton 17:25 Kocham Cię Polsko - Sami swoi 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Hity na czasie - Warszawa 2009 (1); program muzyczny 18:50 Tancerze - kulisy - odc. 9 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (46); teleturniej 20:05 Gladiator (Gladiator) - txt str.777 148'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2000) 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:10 Pogoda 23:20 Andrzej Wajda ogląda Popiół i diament 25'; film dokumentalny 23:50 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 19 (My Name is Earl ep. 18); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:20 Wina Ikara. Warszawa 1939 - 1944... Inteligencja polska w latach okupacji cz. 1 55'; film dokumentalny 01:20 Stracone miasto (Doomstown) 86'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kielce 06:15 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:42 Integracja; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 Informacje 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Komentarz na niedzielę 08:05 Kulisy 08:20 Rozkminka 08:25 Pogoda w regionie 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 Eko maniak 08:55 Świętokrzyski rynek pracy 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Uroczystości dziękczynienia za plony - Dożynki 2009; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:58 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Lublin 1939; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:14 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Pasterska przypowieść; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Informacje - flesz, pogoda w regionie 16:50 Świętokrzyskie miejsca mocy 17:00 Nie tylko Wawel 17:15 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 17:20 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 17:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:30 Informacje 17:45 Pogoda w regionie 17:50 Telesport Kielce - flesz 18:00 Transmisje sportowe 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Informacje 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Warownie pogranicznych szlaków 22:10 Królowe gór 22:25 Pogoda w regionie 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:52 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:03 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 00:33 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 00:58 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:23 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 01:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:41 Sługa Boży Ojciec Stanisław Papczyński; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:11 1000 x Solidarność; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:37 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:27 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:52 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 04:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:11 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 05:06 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 05:31 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Lublin 1939; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 06:08 Transporter - .; magazyn; STEREO 06:29 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Produkcje Myszki Miki (1) - serial animowany 07.45 Gumisie (1) - serial animowany 08.15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (4, 5) - serial animowany 09.15 Kacze opowieœci (1) - serial animowany 09.45 Wakacje, wakacje i po wakacjach, Franklinie! - film animowany, Kanada 2003 10.45 Robin Hood - film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania/Kanada/Niemcy 1991 12.45 Stożkogłowi - komedia, USA 1993 14.45 Pierwsze 20 milionów - komedia, USA 2002 16.50 Kabareton - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Rodzina zastepcza plus (318) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 13 posterunek (1) - serial komediowy 20.00 Skazany na śmierć 4 (58) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (144) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Kości 4 (59) - serial kryminalny 23.05 Motyw - thriller, USA 2004 01.00 Sport - retransmśisje 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.00 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 05.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.10 Sopot Festival 2009 - koncert 12.50 Sopot Festival 2009 - koncert 14.05 Czarodziej Kazaam - komedia fantasy, USA 1996 16.00 Dennis rozrabiaka - komedia, USA 1993 18.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 22.20 Teraz albo nigdy! (1/7) - serial obyczajowy 23.20 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 23.55 Seks w wielkim mieście (20) - serial komediowy 00.45 Posłaniec śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 02.35 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 03.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.25 Freddie Mercury: A Kind of Magic - koncert 06.10 Pink Floyd: The Dark Side of the Moon - koncert 07.15 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 07.45 Jazda Figurowa - program rozr. 08.45 Bóg jeden wie, panie Allison - film wojenny, USA 1957 11.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 12.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.00 Spadkobiercy - program rozr. 14.00 Cienka niebieska linia (1) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 14.40 Sport 17.00 Miss Polski Nastolatek 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Włatcy móch - serial anim., Polska 20.30 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Cienka niebieska linia (1) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 00.10 Zawsze mów do widzenia - komedia romantyczna, USA 1996 02.15 Freddie Mercury: A Kind of Magic - koncert 03.10 Pink Floyd: The Dark Side of the Moon - koncert 04.00 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.25 TV Market 04.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1698; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1699; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1700; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1701; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1702; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 661; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Milusiaki - Arka Noego (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Msza Święta - Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1030* - Pozew rozwodowy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Afganistan 2009. Lotnisko Kabul; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Droga - odc. 6* - Stan wyjątkowy; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 W rajskim ogrodzie - Transylwania; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Cezary; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Wesele bez Panny Młodej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Nagrody TV Polonia "Za zasługi dla Polski i Polonii poza granicami kraju" - uroczysta gala; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 662; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 20/57 Magiczny naszyjnik; Wielkie zawody (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Oficerowie - odc. 11/13* Paszport; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:05 Kocham Cię Dwójko; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Czas dla kibica - Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga : Cognor Włókniarz Częstochowa - Unibax; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 662; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 20/57 Magiczny naszyjnik; Wielkie zawody (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Oficerowie - odc. 11/13* Paszport; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zaproszenie - Wesele bez Panny Młodej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 1030* - Pozew rozwodowy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Afganistan 2009. Lotnisko Kabul; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Droga - odc. 6* - Stan wyjątkowy; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Nagrody TV Polonia "Za zasługi dla Polski i Polonii poza granicami kraju" - uroczysta gala; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia